


just an innocent crush

by a_win_for_the_gays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Hyejoo has a crush~~, on who though?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_win_for_the_gays/pseuds/a_win_for_the_gays
Summary: Self indulgent au where it's Hyejoo's first day working at her family's bakery and her crush shows up with her best friend.Things can only get better from there, right?





	just an innocent crush

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :')
> 
> I have three unfinished fics on my notes but what do I do? 
> 
> Start another one, of course! 
> 
> When I say this is self indulgent, it really is. I just want my babies to interact more 😢
> 
> Now hey! If you're here, have fun reading :3

Hyejoo was bored. The sky was darkening outside, signaling the end of a tiring day working on her mom's newly created bakery. 

Honestly, besides being bored she was also disappointed. Not only her body worked hard this day, but also her mind, as image after image of her crush coming through the door and talking to her crossed her mind. 

From thoughts of being recognized:

"Hey, you're Hyejoo, right? I've always wanted to talk to you...

You did? That's perfect because I've always wanted to talk to you as well."

 

"H-hyejoo.. Could you give a piece of cake?

How do you know my name? 

Ah! It's just... I've seen you around..."

 

"Son Hyejoo. Give me your number. And a baguette, as well."

 

To thoughts of being the one to make a move:

"Hi, what kind of breads you have?

We have.. Oh? Aren't you from my school? My name's Son Hyejoo."

 

"Hey, I would like to have two pieces of cake? 

And I would like to have your number, can we make an agreement?"

 

But none of it happened. Seriously, it was upsetting, the girl didn't even came to the bakery! And it was almost closing as well... It probably wouldn't happen. 

Unless, of course, she shows up last minute, face red and breath heavy, panting with her hand on her knees, and saying with that pretty mouth of hers: "Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't lose your first day here..."

Hyejoo laughs to herself, that definitely wouldn't happen. 

But then that annoying bell rings and just as she'll say they're closing her eyes are locked with her crush's and she forgot any and every thought she ever had for just that moment. 

The next second, she was panicking. 

And the next one, she remembered the teachings of Yvesus and forced herself to calm down. She wasn't Son Hyejoo anymore, Ha Hyejoo was on the house. 

And as the iconic 2jin duo entered her family's bakery, she had a welcoming smile on her face, accompanied by a "Welcome to the Son's, how can I help you?"

Hyunjin made this confused face that honest to God made her look like a puppy while Heejin tilted her head a little. 

"I thought the bakery's name was Seoul's Bread Wonderland Heaven."

Hyejoo scrunches her nose but laughs shortly after. 

"Not my mom's proudest moment, plus, we all know it's the Son's bakery so it's just easier and faster to say it like that."

"Aeong? Won't your mother get angry?"

Did she just said.. Out loud.. Aeong? 

"Uh, yeah, most likely. But it's her own damn fault for choosing a long ass name like that. In english, to make it worse."

They both laugh and Hyejoo swears on her life that nothing can ever make her heart beat faster than the sound of her laugh. 

"But you're so cute speaking english, it has this accent, you know?"

"Yeah, and it isn't for nothing you're one of the best at the subject."

Maybe she was wrong about the heart thing, because this surely almost caused her a heart attack. 

"That's really nice of you guys to say, but I was about to close so... Are you gonna order anything?"

Hyejoo winced internally. That didn't sound rude at all, huh? Seeing Heejin blushing only made her feel worse about her bad wording but soon enough Hyunjin started taking and she had to give all her attention to the girl, who was ordering so much she wondered how they'd eat it all before it rotted. 

"Aaand, done! Thanks for coming to the Son's, I hope to see you again in the future."

"Oh, if those babies taste as good as they look and smell, you sure will."

Hyunjin said, looking adoringly to the bags full of sweets and other things, almost as if in love with the food. While not about bakery goods like that, Hyejoo could certainly relate to the girl. 

"I'm sorry for her, she's a bit of a breadholic, you get used to it."

"Saying that as if you're not one yourself, I smell betrayal."

She looked so cute, Hyejoo thought, while bantering with her best friend. The gleam on her eyes and the soft smile that almost canceled the effect of the cold words she was saying, it was a match made in heaven and Hyejoo could stare at her for hours and hours, just admiring her beauty. 

"...Hyejoo? Are you there?"

That was Heejin, looking at Hyejoo concerned, hands stretching out, almost touching Hyejoo, until she straightened her back abruptly and Heejin's hands retracted just as fast. 

Even more concerning, though, was Hyunjin's little smile, taunting Hyejoo. She could be wrong, of course, but it looked like she knew what happened, why Hyejoo "spaced out", but she said nothing and just kept smiling. 

"Ah, yes, I am. Sorry, I'm just tired, should've already closed, actually."

The way she said it, without stuttering or blushing, made Hyejoo think could never repay Sooyoung enough for her teachings on "how to be a confident gay", even though she'd never say that to the girl. 

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have left sooner and not waste your time fighting like kids..."

Heejin looked really worried and even Hyunjin was scratching her neck a little. It was so cute, Hyejoo wanted to keep her in a little room full of love and baby the girl for years to come with whatever she wished to have. 

"Don't worry about that, it was cute."

She said with a smirk, proudly noticing the blush on both girl's faces, taking out her apron and moving from the back of the counter. 

Everyone had already gone home as she was really just about to close before the two girls had arrived and being honest, were it anyone else she would have just kicked them out nicely but would you be able to kick your crush and your crush's best friend? Yeah, neither did Hyejoo. 

"You can repay me by accompanying me home, we're all neighbors anyways."

High fiving herself mentally, Hyejoo felt so smart for pulling that move, even if it meant awkward silences or being left out of the conversation sometimes, Hyunjin and Heejin were best friends after all, it would all be worth it. 

 

───3hj───3hj───3hj───

 

It actually wasn't awkward at all. 

While locking the bakery's door Hyejoo worried about all the minimal things. Where would she put her hands, what would they talk about, how was she looking and what would they think of her. Not only her crush, no. Hyejoo knew that if you're not "approved" by the best friend you're essentially dead for. 

But the moment she put the keys on her pocket Hyejoo's arms were held by Heejin's and looking at the girls other arm she saw Hyunjin locked as well. The tallest of the two friends looked at her sympathetically and Hyejoo felt like blushing so she looked the other way. 

They talked about music, books, food. It took a while until Hyejoo even realized they were walking and not taking the bus as she'd usually do. 

Perhaps that's why she never bumped with those two at buses even though they're neighbors and study at the same place. 

Even while walking Hyejoo felt like home came faster than it ever did, and the pout at Heejin's face made her think she wasn't the only one who thought so, and suddenly they stopped in front of Hyejoo's house. 

"Ah, that's it then. Thanks for accompanying me, girls, it was surprisingly good."

"Ehh? Surprisingly? You expected it to be bad?"

The way Heejin said it, full of aegyo, and how they were both in front of her with puppy eyes, reminded Hyejoo's heart to beat like it was it's last day on earth and maybe it was with how close the object of her feelings was to her face. 

"No! No that's not what I mean. It's just... I'm used to come home alone so I didn't know what to expect at all. It was great though. You made it great. 

She said it, looking right into her crushes eyes and smiling, but then also looking at the other girl that was with them. 

Next thing she knew, they were both kissing her cheek and Hyejoo almost fainted right there. 

While Heejin waved happily and Hyunjin hid her, probably blushing, face, all Hyejoo could answer to the cries of "see you tomorrow then!" was holding a hand to her cheek. 

Especially the cheek her crush kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, who do you think is the not so mysterious crush? 🤔🤔


End file.
